The Shards of Forever
by adrynnXadrenaline
Summary: If Ciel and Sebastian are bound to be together forever, there must be some interesting events in their lives. What may their memories hold?
1. Dismissed

"Young master, it's time for you to wake up."

Ciel yanked his sheets up higher over his head as Sebastian drew the curtains, letting in the early morning light. Chuckling, Sebastian puller the sheets back down, leaning over Ciel.

"Sebastian!"

"I have prepared a breakfast tea. You should drink it while it's warm." Sebastian poured the tea into the set's pale blue and green china.

Steam rose from the cup. Ciel yawned, sighed and sat up. Sebastian dressed him, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. He finished, tying Ciel's necktie with a flourish. He smiled at Ciel, a secretive smile.

Ciel stared at Sebastian.

"Yes bo-chan."

Ciel looked away, blushing. "You're dismissed!"

Studying Ciel's eyes, "Bo-chan?" he reached out to him; Ciel swatted his hand away, angrily.

"You are dismissed, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian bowed deeply, then turned to leave, "Yes my lord." He grinned to himself as he opened the door and entered the hall.

Ciel's eyes sparkled, "hmph."

The clicking of the latch indicated that the door was properly closed.


	2. Taste Test

A rich chocolate scent filled the air. Maylene and Finny poked their heads around the corner, curious as to what new creation Sebastian had concocted. An extended knuckle gave a single, prompt, yet gently rap on the heavy wood door. There was no answer from the young earl on the opposite side.

Slowly, respecting his privacy, Sebastian slowly swung the door open.

"Bo-chan?"

Still no answer.

Sebastian walked in, quietly and set his masterpiece on the desk in front of his master. Ciel's breath came in and out of his slender body evenly, yet... Sebastian noticed an uneasiness, a labour that was so faint no other would notice – Sebastian wondered, could it be his asthma acting up again? He hoped not.

His eyes glanced at the dish he prepared, wondering what it tasted like; having only ever devoured human souls, he felt a fleet moment of daring before he pushed it aside. He bit his lip, then took one of the tea spoons he had brought in and made the executive choice to take a small bite.

Ciel's eyes snapped open, his finger jumping to Sebastian's lower lip. He ran his cool finger across it, his butler shuddered.

"What's this?" Ciel asked, raising his eyebrows, in what Sebastian perceived as a seductive manner.

Sebastian stared wide eyed at Ciel, face blank – unable to answer.

Ciel slid his finger into his mouth slowly, licking the chocolate off of it; Sebastian stared, his mouth possibly salivating.

"B-bo-chan..." Sebastian's voice trembled.

"Sebastian..." Ciel's left eyebrow lifted, "were you...?"

"I-I... I have committed a serious blunder, I can not apologize enough––"

"Sebastian, it's—"

"Young master..." he frowned, blushing.

"Sebastian, it's fine!"

"Wha—you're sure? How is it alright...?"

"The look on you're face was pay enough."

A pink shade crept back across his cheeks.

"I... I should be leaving, bo-chan... Please enjoy..."

He trudged away from the desk, embarrassed; until he felt a small on the back of his jacket.

"You don't have to go," Ciel entreated.

"You would like me to stay?"

"I need someone to keep me company." Ciel pouted.

"Is it an order, milord?"

"Yes. I order you."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, his hand crossing his chest and covering his heart.


	3. The Walls Have Ears

"You're so beautiful... Mmm! Such a lovely scent... So soft, so pale." Sebastian murmured.

Ciel leaned against the wall outside Sebastian's room, utterly disgusted.

_ Who could he have in there? Maylene? No way!_

"Your hair, so long—mmm! Stop licking me! Mmm... S-so warm..." he continued to drawl.

Nauseous, Ciel felt nauseous.

"No! Don't scratch me! Not there. Oooh! That feels good. Calm down; you're so tense."

_Bloody hell! What the f-ck is going on in there? What's Sebastian doing – rather, who?_ Ciel resisted his urge to kick the door in.

"Ah! You're all over me!"

Ciel's eyes widened, an angry blush spreading across his face. He threw the door open, yelling, "Sebastian!"

"You have lovely eyes," Sebastian whispered, holding a black cat, his eyes level to hers. Almost in slow, dramatic, motion, Sebastian turned to face his intruder. A tabby contentedly sat, purring, on his lap; another pawed at his suit's jacket tails. There had to have been roughly six traipsing about the room in total.

"Yes bo-chan?" He queried, unfazed.

"...Wha-what on earth are you doing?"

"The cats approached me bo-chan..." he smiled, tilting his head, "Aren't they adorable?"

"No! I'm allergic to cats, you idiot!" his fingertips pressed against his head. "Imbecile!" he massaged his temples. "Get them out of here!"

"Young master—"

"I said: Get. Them. Out!" he repeated sharply, punctuating each word as if they were a sentence of their own. His index finger of his right hand pointed at the window, his left rested at his waist.

Sighing, Sebastian unlocked his first story window, and ordered the cats out. They proceeded, reluctantly, one by one.

"If you did not serve me, would you hoard cats?" Ciel chided.

"I am filled with chagrin, bo-chan. I simply could not resist... They are such beautiful, cunning creatures..."

"I've got that, cat lover." He sighed, breathily.

"What may I do for you, bo-chan? You now have my undivided attention."

Smirking, Ciel let those magical words drip off his tongue, "Well, if those cats are so... marvelous, then pray tell, what am I?"

Sebastian stood, approaching Ciel, "I did not realize that I was permitted to such extravagant talk about the young master..."

"I order you," Ciel peeled away his eye patch, "Tell me, Sebastian."

Upon entering his personal space, Sebastian's forefinger cupped Ciel's chin, lifting it slightly. "Word's can not suffice..."

"Then show me." Ciel demanded in a soft voice.

Sebastian proceeded to caress Ciel's lips with his own.


	4. Raven Feathers

"Sebastian!" Ciel sat up in bed, panicked, his skin damp. "Sebastian?"

His beloved butler failed to appear. Hesitantly, Ciel stood up and ran through his hotel room, frantically searching for his butler.

At last he dragged himself back to the bedroom; Sebastian was nowhere to be found. He dressed himself, fumbling with his tie and the laces on his shoes. Other than having a slightly rumpled appearance, Ciel looked like his normal self – except far more depressed. The attendant at the front desk, the manager, did not recall having seen a tall, dark man having left; and he was not so inclined to let Ciel stay another night, free of charge.

Sinking, Ciel roamed the streets of France. When he could take it no more he sunk to the ground in an alley.

Mewing came from beside Ciel; he lifted his face from his knees and rested his eyes on the small black cat. Almost pitifully, he smiled, reaching his hand toward the cat. "Come here," he commanded in his usual condescending manner. Reluctantly, it approached. Ciel went to pet the cat, cuddle it. It hissed and backed off. Pettily, Ciel grabbed it, angered and scared, the cat nipped at his hand.

Unbeknownst to the earl, Sebastian scampered off, his eyes belonging to the cat. He sighed; it was hard to be away from the young master like this. At least he was okay, for the time being.

_Why must we leaved those we love the most, especially in order to protect them? I want – no need – Ciel's soul, but I can't take it... I can't... I must be a corrupt demon..._

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, broken, crumbling. Ahead, he saw a carriage, perhaps he could hitch a ride to the nearest port to take a ship returning to London?

"Take me to Paris's westernmost port. I order you." Ciel commanded upon reaching within a few feet of the man.

"Watch your attitude you brat. I don't take orders from crummy orphans."

"I'll pay you of course, however much you want." Ciel held out his drawstring bag.

"Alright; but payment up front kid."

Ciel handed him half of his coin purse's contents.

* * *

"Here you are kid." The farmer presented, kicked him out at a cross roads.

"This isn't the port. This isn't even _a_ port!" Ciel growled angrily.

"I have to get home to my own family, so out you go." The farmer lifted Ciel from his seat.

"God damn it, put me down!" Ciel ordered, flailing.

"Gladly," he bit snidely as he promptly got back up on his perch and cracked his whip.

He disappeared into the distance, and Ciel trudged along, dejected, pretty head hanging.

Above, a raven glided across the sky, looking down upon the tragic scene.

_Bo-chan... I'm sorry I can't help you; that I can't hold you and make things better. This world is full of dirty ugly bums... Though, you shan't return home – what terrible things you'll see. What terribly, horribly awful things _I'll_ see. Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive... I can't bear see you die... Please, don't be so persistent. I admire you; I admire your persistence, but for once..._

Hours of walking, running, and panting later, Ciel arrived at the port. The sky above was no longer dusky, but pure black – pure night. Something like death.

"Sebastian..." Ciel breathed.

* * *

The resplendent light of dawn burned on London's skyline – rather, London was on fire.

"We can't dock here!" the captain, amongst other people, shouted.

"You have to dock!" Ciel demanded.

"Are you crazy! We can't enter that port!"

"Tch! Let me off! Do you know who I am? I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Pahntomhive."

"I don't care who you are. You're insane."

"Let me off!" Ciel glared, "I'll pay you."

"With what?" the man gestured at his empty hands.

After glancing about himself, Ciel's eye caught his left thumb... His ring.

"This! I'll pay you this. Rare, a blue diamond. You'll never find another one, much less would you ever be rich enough to be able to _see_ one."

The greedy man's beady eyes lit up, sparkling. "Alright... hand it here."

Ciel drew his knees to his chest as the canoe-like boat floated ashore.

* * *

"Aren't you brave." Grell commented.

"What for? The town is on fire. So what? I'll be careful."

"You'll die here, Ciel Phantomhive. In London, tonight, you will die."

Gulping, ignoring Grell's ominous words, Ciel continued running through the narrow streets.

"...The Queen!" Ciel dashed toward the castle. Upon entering the seemingly devoid castle, he sprinted through the halls in search of the Queen. He found her... Dead... in her bed. Astonished he ran back through the endless paths. In one of the main halls, he was surrounded by her angry guards.

"Why'd you kill the queen?"

"Kill? The queen? What are you talking about?"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, there's no use in running. We've caught you. Don't deny your guilt, confess."

"Tch. Never. I didn't do anything."

They cocked their guns, aiming them directly at the earl. "Phantomhive!"

"Sebastian...!"

The guns went off, cracking. He felt nothing as he fell, heard nothing. His blood spilled onto the floor, forming he and Sebastian's seal.

"Ciel... I'm sorry that I couldn't make it before now..."

"So long as you're," Ciel grunted, "here now." He reached up to touch Sebastian's face.

"I am... I always will be, Ciel."

"Good..." a tear fell from Ciel's eye.


	5. Lolita

"Sebastian, I am _not_ wearing that!"

"But bo-chan..."

"Sebastian—"

"But bo-chan, you look s-so..."

"I loathe the dress though, Sebastian, it's so heavy, and the high heels are so uncomfortable."

Ciel stood in front the floor length mirror in a long, flowing indigo dress. It had black lace and twill bows and ribbon beneath the bust, and tying up tiers of the weighty silk. Tulle lace peeked out around the ankle, and above his false, corset-created, "breast."

"Beyond that, I am still not accustomed to wearing corsets. Dare I say, I don't think I ever will."

Sebastian stood behind Ciel, fixing the aigrettes in his long wig.

"Why do I have to go to Alois Trancy's ball? I don't want to go." Ciel whined.

Proceeding, Sebastian fingered the bow at the small of Ciel's back to tie it.

"You don't _have_ to go."

"Sebastian, you idiot, of course I have to!" he whirled around, facing his butler at a fairly... intimate... distance.

"Then go bo-chan." Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders to turn him back around. Ciel resisted, brushing his hands away.

"Not in this damn tight, and ridiculously heavy costume!"

"But there's nothing else bo-chan... so you're not going?"

Ciel growled, "_No!_ I fucking want a new costume. You're my butler, you get a new one! Do something you imbecile!"

"Well then..." Sebastian leaned forward to whisper into Ciel's ear, "Permit me to fix it..."

Kneeling on the floor, Sebastian whipped out a knife and began to cut the material "here and there," altering the dress. Within moments, Sebastian was standing before the master, bowing.

"Tch..." Ciel seemed disgusted, "that's not what I meant, you bastard."

Ciel shook his head, annoyed at his appearance: poised in an extreme mini-dress, exposing much of his upper thighs, standing in the same three-inch heels, the ones with ribbon creeping up the calves of his legs.

Sebastian's mouth salivated, "Then what did you mean?"

"How many times must I redress this for you?"

"Just once more, bo-chan."

"Gah!" reeling, Ciel grit his teeth, "Get me out of this god damn costume! This corset!"

"Is that an order, milord?"

Almost dramatically, Ciel flipped his unfinished hair out of his eye, removing the wig. "Yes. Sebastian, I command you!"

Always a gentleman, Sebastian bowed deeply, "Yes, my lord." He smirked, and slowly unlaced Ciel's dress, sliding it off his shoulders gently; then continued to undo his corset...

As the corset loosened, Sebastian inched close and closer to his master by miniscule amounts. When the corset finally fell at their feet, Sebastian had already pinned Ciel up against the wall. They stared into each others' eyes.

Hushed, in a whisper – a breath – Sebastian asked Ciel, "Anything else?"

"...Yeah... these shoes..."

Sebastian removed the earl's shoes as he wrapped his legs around his butler's waist. Ciel lightly brushed his lips across the hollow of Sebastian's throat. In return, Sebastian cupped Ciel's face in his hands and kissed his lips roughly, urgently.

A moment later, an utterly long and perfect moment later, they broke apart. Ciel shuddered, his previously closed eyes fluttering open slowly. They both, breathless, gasped in a few raspy breaths, they definitely felt the electricity that coursed through them. The attraction. The want. The lust. Left wanting more, Ciel loosely held Sebastian's tie in hand, studying it in a way; he then, somewhat forcefully, tugged on it, desperately longing for their lips to caress each others' again. Minutes passed, amazing, sensual minutes, before it was a necessity to part.

"Bo-chan... am I really one to touch the young master in such a..." panting punctuated the hesitant phrases formed by Sebastian's elegant tongue, "romantic manner?"

"No. No, you're not..." Ciel began. "That is..." Sebastian's eyebrow raised. Unless I order you to, Sebastian."

"Well then..." it was more of a statement than a question, but the meaning was more than clearly intercepted.

"Sebastian... I order you to..."


End file.
